User talk:ImperiexSeed
Blocking Go into their contributions and an option to block them is there. -TWISH Just blocked Sharona. If OJOLara got autoblocked, I'll shorten the time to 1 day. Just thought I'd inform you that when you blocked Cloisfan1, I wasn't autoblocked. Neither was OJOLara when I blocked Sharona. :) It may be because I'm a sysop, but if I was autoblocked, I would not ''be too happy. Just an aside, you should read what I have of episode 4 on my season 11. I brought a certain someone back, someone you suggested. ;) It's his message on my talk page that I'm not so sure about. "I'm here to have fun" - doesn't sound like kittens and rainbows given his trolling, but I'll just go with NatDuv's decision... Episode List Hey ImperiexSeed I was just wondering if you knew how to post an episode list like they have on the Smallville Wiki. If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could post a blank file in source code on my talk page. Best Reguards, XV DEaD ShOT xV 15:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) New series Hey my new series is out that is about Spidey growing up. Its called Queens if you wanna check it out. XV DEaD ShOT xV 18:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Proto000 attacked me! Just look at the profane BS he's put on my talk page!OJOLara 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you and TWISH had one or not, but there needs to be a discussion among admins before advanced rights are given to other users, and please, don't give those rights to someone just because they're your friends. As it displays favoritism, where as an admin it's your job to be impartial when giving away those rights. There are alot of users more qualififed who haven't been given such, so we can't just give advanced rights away- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Important message regarding Cloisfan1 Okay, I figured that since you were involved in the fights with Cloisfan1 that I should turn to you about this. Anyway, I was just surfing wikis and I found this: http://tomwellingishotrebellion.wikia.com/wiki/TomWellingishotrebellion_Wiki. I know that he was mad at me, but this definitely crosses a line. You have no idea how upset I am about this. >:'( ''PLEASE ''reply as soon as you get this. --TomWellingishot I'm going to report the wiki to the Staff or the VSTF. And I'm going to have a little talk with Danny about this... -TWISH I just need some time to cool down, you know? I've had enough attacks from Cloisfan1 as it already is! Just reported the wiki. And just an aside, you aren't mad at me for what I said on the chat about us continuing where we left off on our talk about this whole mess with Cloisfan1, are you? That's good. :) I think I let Cloisfan1's wiki get to me at the time...he definitely struck a nerve. -virtual hugs- :) That was before you told me to ignore it like an hour before, actually... Okay. :) Re: Thank you for your kind words. I shall stay for a small period of time, and I am going to go about my business, but I am also going to watch NatDuv. If he is bossy to me or another user again, I am going to leave without hesitation. 02:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: I cannot just sit by and ignore ignorance for people's feelings. I must help, and I will not put up with an ego as large as his. 02:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Response Same here. :( There's been too much wiki drama today as it is... -TomWellingishot Hey Awesome site dude. Great idea! Oh I got my story moved here now! :) Lexboy21 19:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk. Can i chat with you? I'm just so bored right now. :)OJOLara 20:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Will you talk with me?OJOLara 20:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Facebook...again Before I had to leave the last time we talked, you said that you wanted to be my friend of Facebook. Don't get me wrong, I want to add you but as I said before, it's against my parent's rules. You have to be (for example) a family friend or something in order for me to add you. I do believe I told you this soon after the Proto000 incident on the Smallville wiki. --TomWellingishot Really Important! Meet me on chat! It's good news! Meet Me on chat again.OJOLara 14:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Closing my account I guess I'm still in my depression/funk, which is why I said that I may leave. Although I did kick Danny's ass, I'm still not over all he's done... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, I'll stay put, okay? :) --TomWellingishot Dude, come and chat with me. OJOLara 13:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Important -sigh- You know when Danny hacked my account recently? This is what I did: I kinda figured out his password and messed with his wiki...I know you said NOT to go there, but I was so mad I wasn't thinking straight. That's what I did; it was Lara's idea. Sorry. :( So, please don't close your account, as we did nothing against you, I swear to God. That's what she was alluding to... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, why would we talk trash behind your back? I mean, seriously, if she were to do so in private chat, I would've told you! -TWISH Ok, look, I'm sorry we kinda went behind your back and messed with his wiki, okay? It wasn't my idea, I swear. And yes, you're a great guy, we just didn't tell you cuz, well, of this argument we're kind having right now. We knew this would happen. So, once again, I'm sorry. So, we're good? Response to other message: We, well, I just thought you'd be mad cuz you told me not to go there and edit/comment, but yeah, let's just forget this all happened. His wiki is closed down anyway, so what we did doesn't really make a difference. I haven't heard from him since he hacked my account again. Ya, let's do chat. It's faster. I'll see you there. Did you just block me from chat? >:(OJOLara 22:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I really wish you could have just left this between us. :(OJOLara 22:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I never changed it. I just need to add it into my template. And I saw the love interest addition to it. :) --TWISH It's going great! :) I'll see you there! Um, why do you keep joining the chat and leaving before I can even start a convo? I'll meet you there okay? I was just chatting with my girls. Reply Hey! :) And no, I'm not mad at you. The only time I was pissed at you was during our argument yesterday about what Lara said on chat about Danny's wiki. We're still good, though, don't sweat it. :) If I was mad at you, believe me, youu'd know. And thank you; I will too. :) -TWISH Meet me on chat; it's faster. :) -TWISH I'm on chat right now. :D -TWISH Well, I too have been rather busy spending time with Oliver, my new boyfriend (yes, we're dating, and he is the total opposite of Danny.) I'll see you on chat, k? ;) -TWISH You. Me. Chat. See ya there! -TWISH Hey imperiex. Its me!! how have u been. i have been good. thnx for telling me about this new wiki and also i have finished my series at Episode 20 season 5. you should check it out and see how it is :) how have ur stories been? ---- Theblur56 It was good, thank you. :) And I talked with Ollie about the roleplaying ordeal; he's okay with it. --TomWellingishot We might have to do just you and I sometime later on today - Ollie's going to work in 2 minutes, and I'm going to Lake Union to hang out with family very soon. --TomWellingishot No, don't shut down your account. :( Did I do anything to upset you or something? I apologize if I did. -TWISH Hey dude! Hey, dude. :) It's Ollie; Ella told me about you. I made my account sooner than planned, so just wanted to drop by and say hi. --OliverPetrov, August 9 2011, 9:20 PM. Hey, do you want to meet on chat? I figured we could just chat and get to know one another. --OliverPetrov, August 10 2011, 7:43 AM. I'm there! Hiya. :) For some reason, my internet just got all screwed up so chat doesn't really work (how does this even happen?!). :( So, we'll have to do this using our talk pages. Everything's good; I'm watching the pilot and finale episode back to back. :) What about you? I just tried getting on chat. No luck. :P Not really. I'm not really busy ''at all ''during the summer. Well, last night was fun, what with the movie and all. :) Why is he leaving, just wondering? And he should give one or both of us needs bureaucrat rights should, after some discussion, we need to give sysop rights to another user. Yeah, I just read his argument with Dead Shot and I agree with you there; what with him earning respect from the other users and all... Nothing much; just busy and going soon (again, lol). And yes, I saw. Nice avatar! :) Puh... You didn't leave:) Hey thanks for staying:) Youre an awesome admin!:) Your Welcome :) --Reiko Rules! Live under Shao Kahn! Thursday, August 11, 15:29 (UTC) Well, tried the best I could. Not sure if it came out right. - Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 21:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply ASAP! I just got a call from TWISH. She and her mom got into a car accident; her mom's fine, but TWISH isn't, but she's badly injured. I'm ''dead serious, dude; just please get back to me when you can... --OliverPetrov, August 11, 2011, 4:27 PM. She's fine, but she has a bad head wound a broken arm and a broken ankle. She won't be online for a few days. I'm on chat now. :) -TWISH Waiting for you on chat. :) Hey Dude:) Nothing wrong dude. :) Um, it wont let me edit the "Ben" page. All it will let me do is add blogs, and the picture wont change. What can/should I do? Ben: The Blur 19:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Supporting TWISH I've had a long talk with her, letting her cry on my shoulder. I guess all we can do is just...be there for her and talk to her. And yes, she just replied to your messages. OliverPetrov, August 15, 12:20 PM. What's the matter? Hey are you mad at me for something? If you are, What's the reason? Ollraider, August 17 2011, 17:31 One quick thing. Excuse my moment of stupidity during chat. Just drew a blank there lol. TomWellingishot 16:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was about to message TWISH to apologize about our argument, but then I saw your messages regarding whether you two are still friends or not. I just thought I would inform you that when part of her messages are in all italics, she's a bit pissed. So, please go easy on her. She's really under a ton of stress, dude. --OliverPetrov 16:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! :) Hey, 'Riex. :) How're things going? And, regarding Ollie's comment about us fighting, I think he meant (for example) our misunderstanding about the "pushy" thing last night. --TomWellingishot 23:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Danny/Cloisfan1 and his "rebellion" I saw that Danny rebooted his wiki. I just reported the wiki for TWSH; I know she hates putting up with this crap frm him... --OliverPetrov 02:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Imperiex, It's Ollraider, And i've just started a new Wiki called Smallvillefanclub wiki So, check it out if you want, You're completely free to contribute. Hey! Hey, 'Riex. I'm available right now, so...feel free to message me or chat with me on chat whenever possible! :) --TomWellingishot 22:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Your contact with TomWellingishot On her talk page, I let her know why I approved of you being in contact with her. But if you do so much as start cyberbulling her, I will ban her from wikias, understood? --Denise Pierce 00:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Denise Pierce I talked with her last night, and I think I got through to her... --OliverPetrov 00:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Imperiex, It's Ollraider, And I Bought an Golden-Age- Superman-Comic, From 1943:D, So check it out, on my user-page.:D Proto000, is back, and unblocked on the Smallville Wiki!!! Smallvillefanfic Wiki I was just dropping by the Smallvillefanfic Wiki, and things are spiraling out of control. You should take a look at the recent wiki activity there... -- TomWellingishot 13:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC)